Hidden Within
by refreshedlove
Summary: Days before Mary's wedding, she is attacked by English court to stop her wedding. In order for her well-being, she is forced into hiding but not without a protector. Now, Sebastian and Mary are residing in a faw away cabin home, fighting to survive without connections. With months yet to come until they may return home, they are knotted in a world of right and wrong, duty and love.


Hello! :D Long time no see! If you guys had read my "On My Mind" and want me to upload, I am VERY sorry! I will try to post it soon but I get lazy and stuff. But I will upload it soon!

Anyways, this story is for the show _Reign_. If you guys have not watched it, you should! It's great!

On this show, I am loving Mabastian but Frary as well. Francis and Bash are my brootp but I haven't heard of their ship name yet. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

SUMMARY:  
Days before Francis and Mary's wedding, she is attacked by English court to stop the wedding. In order for her to stay safe, she is forced to runaway but not without a guide. Sebastian with Mary run off into a faw away cabin home, thriving to survive without connection to the French or Scottish. With months yet to come and with Sebastian being _cheeky_ and Mary's ground, feelings begin to develop and they are mixed in a world of what is right and wrong and love.

p.s: it may be confusing, but later chapters might have flashbacks so it clears things out.

Hope you all enjoy! :D

* * *

Clutching his sword with his left hand, he pushed the girl with his other hand down, landing ontop of her."Stay silent now," he whispered in her ear.

She wanted to scream with the scratch that she felt as he pushed her; however, she stayed silent, biting her lips. Hearing yells and scattering of heavy boots, she closed her eyes, waiting for them to catch up to them. "Over there!" one yelled, a voice that sounded familiar. The others followed him, letting roars out and clangs of swords. It felt like ages before he finally pushed up, allowing him to stand.

Turning over so her front no longer laid on the dirt hidden from bushes, she sucked in a few breaths before she looked up. "Are they gone?" she asked.

He nodded and stuck his right hand out as she grabbed it to pull herself up. Realization and reality dawned into her as she felt herself shake. "Bash," she whispered. She took a step towards him, clutching his torso as his arms flung open to embrace her. She sucked in a breath, smelling him, her face hidden in his chest.

* * *

She gasped as she flung up, now fully awake. She felt cold sweat dripping down her face. What she just dreamt of happened a few weeks ago, when the English came after her. She and Francis were to be married in just a few days before the attack happened. For once, they, the French and Scottish were afraid for her safety that she had to _flee_. Go in hiding. Again. Except this time, she wasn't in a place full of her friends, the nuns, the support, and the smiles, but of labour.

Francis was back at his palace now, negotiating with the English, hoping to continue their peace whereas Mary was with the person Francis trusted in the French court that would protect her-Sebastian. It wasn't like being with him under his protection was bad; she liked him, his company, his jokes... Still, she missed her friends and Francis. To be in his arms and hearing his words of flattery and smelling his clean scent. Besides, hiding in this far cottage, working to get her meals and clean was not exactly a fun thing to do everyday.

On the subject of working, Mary sighed and pulled the covers over, shivering from the cold as it hit her legs. She looked over to the couch on her right to see Sebastian asleep. She smiled, knowing that whenever he slept later than her was because he worked too hard the morning before, or because she couldn't sleep, which became more often.

She got up and slipped on one of Bash's heavy coat which gave more movement than her own coats. She walked over to Bash and pulled his covers closer to his neck to cover him from the breeze. It was the least she could do with him sleeping on the couch. She offered the bed to him but he refused, saying it as for her. She thought about asking him to join her many times, but it never left her mouth as to it was not appropriate for she was to marry Francis.

Lifting her white nightgown to her ankles, she walked towards the door and walked out after fetching a pail. She sighed, making her way towards the cow for their morning milk, deciding that the well to fetch water was too far without Bash. It wasn't far per se, just dangerous. She didn't like how weak she felt. Running away was one, but unable to go get the water was quite upsetting. She wanted to learn how to fight and not let other people get hurt for her-not let Bash get hurt for her. After all, he _was_ the brother of Francis.

* * *

As she was squeezing the white liquids out of the cow, she stared absentmidly at the ground. She always wondered why Sebastian came with her. It wasn't like no one else volunteered-in fact, many did, but Francis chose Sebastian to which he had agreed without hesitation. It was perhaps because he wanted to help out his brother but Mary couldn't put her hand on that idea. He risked himself not one, but many times for her to which he recieved nothing in return. He should have also known he wouldn't have the clean, luxious life he got at the palace, well, as luxious as he could, being illegitimate.

Hearing a 'moo', Mary jumped, letting her tight hold of the cow go. "My apologies," she muttered. She patted the cow from where she stood before standing up and grabbing the pail. Leaning to her side for balance, she walked in the cottage and set it on the table, letting out a smile. She hadn't spilt it like she had the other days! Wiping her hands on her dress, she went out to fetch some eggs.

When she walked back in the cottage with eggs in both hands, she jumped back. Bash was up, midway buttoning his shirt.

He looked up and gave a chuckle, to which she frowned. What was so funny? He said, "Morning," as he dipped his head down to her.

She composed herself and smiled, setting the eggs on the counter. "Good morning," she replied. Turning around so she faced him, she leaned against the counter. "Have you slept well?"

He nodded and walked towards the wooden cabinets, reaching for two cups after he buttoned his shirt, leaving two buttons undone. "Nicely, thank you." He brought the cup towards the pail and set it down on the table as he looked at her, eyes searching her face, making her squirm. "And you?"

"Well," she lied. She looked away from the intense gaze he had, and walked towards him. She grabbed a cup as he was reaching for one as well, their fingers just touching. Instinctly, she pulled away but tried to cover it with reaching for the other cup. She didn't dare to search for his eyes because she knew she would say something. Or do something. She didn't know why, but she wanted to hold onto his hands and say _something _to him.

_Foolish_, she had told herself. She was to be married to another. Maybe it was because she missed him and his touches. Yes, that was probably the reason. Before she could reach for the pail, Sebastian grabbed it and poured some for her. "Thank you," she said after he filled her cup, now looking up. She smiled at him.

Bash didn't look at her, as to he was pouring himself a cup. "You're welcome."

She felt so weird, so distant. "Um," she muttered, looking down at her foot. It was then she realised she was in her nightgown-how embarassing! Maybe that was why he laughed when she walked in. She felt herself blush, red covering her cheeks. It was a good thing she was not wearing her silky translucent dress that night. Mary then pulled his coat tighter against her torso thinking about how scandalous she must look.

Bash looked at her, his head to the side as if he knew something. "Is something the problem, Mary?" he wondered. Waving his question away, she shook her head. "Are you sure?" he questioned. "Your face looks as red as a tomato."

She glared at him, feeling heat rush up. "Well," she exclaimed. "When I return, I expect our meal to be ready." She walked past him, letting out a breath. She hadn't meant to be rude nor had she wanted to offend him. Walking towards their sleeproom, she heard a chuckle causing a smile on her face. At least he was not angry.

* * *

She finally decided on this white dress that allowed her to move quite well. She usually wore tighter dresses, but wanting to learn how to fight, she wanted one that gave her room and momentum. Fastening the front of her dress to tie it in a bow, she walked out of the room and into the kitchen which was also their living room. "Ah," she announced, startling him, "I see that you finished cooking our meal."

He smirked towards her. "Had you douted me?" He wiggled his eyebrows, challenging her.

"No," she replied, honest. She smiled at the grin he put on.

They commenced their meal, until she set her fork down, making him look at her, chewing on his eggs. "Is there a problem?" he wondered.

She decided what to say. "No," she finally said. As he nodded and began to consume a bite, she let out a cry. "Yes." His eyebrows rode up, urging her to continue. She played with her fingers under the table and slowly said, "I want to learn how to fight."

She can hear him laugh in her head. What lady-queen in fact, wanted to _fight_, to hold a sword? Not hearing a reply, she looked at him. He set his hand on the table, in a fist. If he were to snark on her request, he would have done so.

"Well," he chuckled, breaking the silence. "Then you shall."

Her hand went to cover his, and she smiled, her teeth showing. She wanted to dance, to sing. "We will begin once we break our fast then." She drew her hand back and reached for her fork, smile still on her face.

Bash, surprised still that she reached for him nodded. He stayed like that for a while until she looked up with that beautiful smile of hers, taking him out of his thoughts. He forced a chuckle and took a sip of his milk as Mary took a bite of her eggs.

* * *

"Lift your elbow higher," he commanded, walking behind her. She did what he said but instead of lifting her elbow, she lifted her arm. She heard chuckles, causing her to turn around, her stance dropped, a glare written over her rosy face.

"This _is_ my first time wielding a sword I'll have you know," she defended herself.

He nodded, lowering his head with a smirk. "Yes, your highness," he mocked. She couldn't help but let out a grin; his laughs were contagious, and she just loved that he could have fun with her, not be that serious _you're-a-queen-so-I-must-be-serious-and-phony_ person.

She turned back around, her back to his front. Determined to prove him that she could do it, she lifted her elbow with the tip of the sword pointing out.

"Better," he said, walking back so he faced her. He looked down her body, making her feel conscious. "Move your right foot back a little to the right," he said. He added on, "Pretend there is an 'L' beginning from the heel of your left foot, ending with your right."

She did as so, balancing herself. "Is this correct?"

He nodded and smiled. "Not bad for a beginner." She flashed him a small smile, enlighted with his compliment. "Now bend your knees." She felt so awkward wearing a dress, and to be bending. She looked at him, arms getting tired. There was a smirk on his face, but it was gone in a flash.

"Now," he said, "lean back."

_This is odd_, she thought. "What?" she questioned him. It hadn't made sense, leaning back.

He rose his eyebrows in a questioning look. "Lean back," he said again. She frowned and did as told. "More," he sang.

_This is so wrong,_ she thought. She was using her strength to stay still.

"A little big more," he added.

She was already facing the sky. "Are you su-" she began.

He cut her off and nodded. "Yes."

She leaned back but this time, she lost control and fell back. She almost screamed, but there was no time to process what happened because he had already grabbed her wrist and pulled her in close, his right arm under her torso to stop her from crashing to the floor underneath them. She stared at his face in relief, horror and confusion.

"You-" she began again, heavily breathing.

"Lesson number one," he smirked. "Always keep balance." He paused for effect. "And do not lean back, unless you are dodging the blade that were to slit your throat."

She gulped, feeling the heat of his breath on her cheek. Her eyes went from his eyes to his lips, pink and soft.

"Although," he startled her, making her look up again to his face. "You can just duck."

That moment, both stayed still, still in the others embrace, silent and confused. Their eyes never left each other until they heard a bird chirp. The sound reminded Sebastian of who she was and _who _she was with, causing him to pull away, his hands rubbing the nape of his neck. "We'll continue next day," he said, walking by her and into their home.

Hearing the door close, Mary finally exhaled, closing her eyes.

* * *

That is chapter one! :)  
If you liked or did not like it, PLEASE review and tell me your opinions! I want to know your thoughts :)

Thank you guys so, SO much!

"Reign" tumblr: _sebandmary_


End file.
